Mystery House Marathon
Mystery House Marathon is the final Mystery House of Super Mario 3D World and is located in World Crown. It has thirty challenges, each containing Green Power Star. There is also a Stamp in the 30th challenge. Green Stars *'Green Star 1': Defeat the Koopa Troopas. *'Green Star 2': Jump along the swinging platforms and dodge the spike bar on the third platform. *'Green Star 3': Stomp on the two Brolders and place one on any two P switches in the room. Then, stomp on the last switch. *'Green Star 4': Collect the Fire Flower in the Question Block and use it to light the four torches. *'Green Star 5': In a rotating room, run in the direction the room is rotating in while dodging the Peepas to get the Star. *'Green Star 6': Break the box containing the Green Star. *'Green Star 7': Defeat the Goomba and the Micro Goombas. *'Green Star 8': Throw the baseball the collect the Green Star. Watch out for the Biddybuds. *'Green Star 9': Defeat the Hop-Chops. One of them will turn into a spring to jump on. Ground Pound the spring to reach the Green Star. *'Green Star 10': Run along the footlight and jump on the left Thwomp. Run along the next footlight to reach the Green Star. *'Green Star 11': Jump inside an ice skate and dodge the Walleyes to collect the Green Star. *'Green Star 12': Collect the Super Bell in the Question Block and climb up the right wall to stomp on the blue P Switch the activate the Green Star. Climb up the wall again and jump over the left wall to collect the Star. *'Green Star 13': Climb up the series of walls, following the arrows leading to the Green Star. *'Green Star 14': Jump along the Blast Blocks and climb up the wall to collect the Green Star. *'Green Star 15': Climb the red and gold blocks. They will collapse as you jump on top of them. *'Green Star 16': Climb on the rotating wall and dodge the Fuzzies. *'Green Star 17': Use the Boost Pads to chase and catch the Glowing Rabbit. *'Green Star 18': Grab a baseball and jump on the Jump Pad . Throw the baseball at the Green Star. *'Green Star 19': Run along the rotating area, dodging/defeating the Piranha Plants. *'Green Star 20': Defeat the two Bullies. *'Green Star 21': Ground Pound the Question Blocks. *'Green Star 22': Run across the Boost Pads and dash on a narrow path, dodging the Cat Bullet Bills. *'Green Star 23': Jump along the Piranha Creepers. *'Green Star 24': Use the bomb to destroy the bricks, and use the baseballs to activate the ! pads beneath the Thwomps. *'Green Star 25': Use the potted Piranha Plants to eat the Fuzzies, then defeat the Piranha Plants. *'Green Star 26': Run along the rotating cookie and dodge/defeat the Piranha Plants. *'Green Star 27': Wall jump on the bricks to make it to the stairs. Climb the stairs and collect the Green Star. Watch out for the Cat Bullet Bills. *'Green Star 28': Make your way across the collapsing platforms and dodge the spike bars, then dodge/defeat the Spikes. *'Green Star 29': Stomp on Boom Boom. This will be tricky as he is spinning and will turn invisible. *'Green Star 30': Collect the Coins and the Stamp, and jump off of the cloud platform. Stamp The Stamp is right out in the open, sitting on the path that leads to the 30th Green Star. Trivia *Mystery House Marathon is the only Mystery House in Super Mario 3D World that contains a Stamp. fr:Der des ders dans la maison mystère Category:Levels in Super Mario 3D World Category:Mystery House levels